


Источник

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейп — натурал?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Источник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Source](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75594) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



> Бета: smokeymoon  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

— Ты совсем спятил, приятель. Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты правда хочешь трахнуться с этим сальным ублюдком?

— Может, ты перестанешь уже так его называть?

Рон закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Будто было мало, когда Гермиона защищала его в школе, — пробормотал он. — Ладно, как скажешь. Я просто не могу поверить, что ты всерьез хочешь его трахнуть.

На самом деле Гарри хотел, чтобы Снейп трахнул _его_ , но Рон только что целых пять минут разыгрывал пантомиму «Меня сейчас вырвет гигантскими слизнями», и Гарри не был уверен, что выдержит повторное представление.

Он знал, что рассказать все Рону — не лучшая идея, но с кем еще он мог поговорить? Гермиона уехала из страны, и до нее было не добраться по каминной сети. А с остальными школьными приятелями он почти не поддерживал отношений, по крайней мере, настолько близких, чтобы признаться в _таком_.

Конечно, оставался еще Ремус, но… Нет. С Ремусом можно было многим поделиться, но с тех пор, как погиб Сириус, он относился к Снейпу совсем уж несправедливо. Он едва выдавил из себя благодарность, когда Снейп спас жизнь Гарри во время решающей битвы с Волдемортом.

Дурсли? Ха! Бывшие учителя? Ни за что. Коллеги из Аврората? А как же, что может быть приятнее, чем излить душу Аластору Грюму? Поведать ему о своих чувствах к человеку, которому, по мнению Грюма, самое место за решеткой в Азкабане? Нет, он мог поделиться только с Роном, и их беседа вышла ровно такой дурацкой, как Гарри и ожидал.

— …и к тому же, — вещал Рон, — даже если бы старина Снейп оказался гомиком, без обид, приятель, сексапильным его уж никак не назовешь.

Совсем наоборот, подумал Гарри. Ему Снейп казался чертовски привлекательным.

Впрочем, Гарри понимал, почему Рон решил, что он выжил из ума. Действительно понимал. Вообще-то… он и сам не знал, чем его привлек Снейп.

Зато он помнил, когда именно это случилось.

В тот вечер ему пришлось вытерпеть ужасающе неловкий ужин в доме Уизли, выслушивая их речи в поддержку своего решения… вытащить скелет из шкафа. Миссис Уизли все время похлопывала его по руке, и даже близнецы смотрели на него с наигранно честным выражением лиц (обычно оно значило, что они что-то задумали, но только не в тот раз).

А потом Перси вытер салфеткой руки и сказал:

— Я уверен, что это скоро пройдет, Гарри. Главное, позаботься, чтобы прошло поскорее. Ты же не хочешь закончить, как Северус Снейп?

Мистер Уизли неодобрительно посмотрел на Перси, но в Гарри проснулось любопытство.

— А что Снейп?

— Ну, — протянул Перси со значением, так что все повернулись и посмотрели на него, — по Министерству ходят слухи, что в те времена, когда Тот Кого Нельзя Называть, впервые возвысился, Снейп был гомосексуалом. Конечно, большинство из тех, кто входил в ближайшее окружение Волдеморта, были… такими. И когда аврора Грюма отправили добыть информацию с помощью… — он бросил взгляд на Джинни и снова повернулся к Гарри: — Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Как бы то ни было, Грюма Снейп отверг. Милдред Кентвисл слышала, как поговаривали, что у Снейпа чуть истерика не случилась. Очевидно, что он все же натурал, раз отказал Грюму, ведь уже тогда его вряд ли заваливали подобными предложениями.

Гарри засомневался, что Аластор даже в лучшие свои времена был удачной кандидатурой для соблазнения Пожирателя Смерти, но промолчал.

— Несмотря на это, ничего уже нельзя было поделать, — продолжал Перси. — Почти все волшебники поверили, что Снейп… В общем, после таких новостей Снейп вряд ли бы нашел себе жену.

Миссис Уизли поджала губы.

— Не в моих правилах повторять сплетни, Перси, но многие женщины заинтересовались Северусом, когда стало известно, что он… такой.

— Это еще почему? — спросил Перси.

— Ну это же очевидно, разве нет? — сказал Фред.

— Он будто неприступная крепость, разве нет? — сказал Джордж.

— А когда всплыло…

— …что он натурал…

— …интерес пропал.

Пропал, но только не у Гарри. 

И если быть честным, хотя бы с самим собой… То есть, если согласиться, что он мало чем отличался от женщин из рассказа миссис Уизли, которые заинтересовались Снейпом лишь потому, что он якобы был геем… Оставалось признать, что отчасти Гарри привлекала именно трудновыполнимая задачка. Конечно, и без того непросто залезть в постель к человеку, который всю жизнь терпеть тебя не мог, но еще больше азарта добавляла мысль, что из-за него Снейп по-новому взглянет на мужчин. Точнее, на одного мужчину. На Гарри.

Поэтому вскоре после памятного ужина и беседы с Роном Гарри начал кампанию по завоеванию своего бывшего профессора.

В ход пошли подарки: мантия из плотного шелка, купленная во время поездки в Японию, редкие, чуть ли не запрещенные ингредиенты, подарочный сертификат на пожизненный запас красных чернил. Все подарки были анонимными, но перед отправкой Гарри проверял, чтобы на каждом остался едва уловимый след его магии. Какой был бы прок, если бы Снейп не узнал личность дарителя?

Следующим этапом стали якобы случайные столкновения в Косом переулке и в Хогсмиде, «незапланированные» ужины и посиделки в пабе, деловые разговоры, которые — уж Гарри-то об этом позаботился — быстро сменялись другими темами. 

Через несколько недель тщательно обдуманная стратегия дала плоды: Снейп согласился остаться у Гарри на ночь. Успех окрылял, приводил в экстаз — особенно после бурного секса, о котором раньше Гарри только читал в маггловских журналах.

Он сонно улыбнулся с таким трудом завоеванному любовнику и почувствовал прилив гордости — у него получилось соблазнить этого законченного слизеринца.

Гарри не знал, что его самодовольство было немного неуместным.

По мнению Снейпа, в школе его одноклассница Милдред Кентвисл не отличалась деликатностью, но за прошедшие годы она явно отточила свои умения. Особенно с тех пор, как начала работать в Министерстве вместе с Перси Уизли. Во всяком случае, ее рыжий коллега довольно скоро передал Поттеру то, о чем попросил ее «обмолвиться» Снейп.

Лежа рядом с Поттером, приятно утомленный после первой за многие годы ночи превосходного секса Снейп подумал, что стоит отблагодарить Милдред. Непременно. Если когда-нибудь он найдет в себе силы встать с этой кровати.


End file.
